lady_mercuryfandomcom-20200213-history
Kexs
The Kexs (pronouced Kexus) are a humanoid race native to the planet Deruuk. Socially, they are generally regarded as being on the same level as humans, and the two species get along fairly well. Much like the other lesser races, they were first discovered by the Taik, and were found as "having potential" by the Omorra before they could be destroyed. Prior to the humans, the Kexs were the only race capable of pushing back the Taik invaders during their war with them. While this ventually gained them the attention of the Omorra, it also exhausted practically all of their world's resources. Subsequently, they have been all but reduced to thievery and piracy. Their relations with other races are generally negative (with some exceptions). Physiology The Kexs are an amphibious race. In addition to their strong set of lungs, they also have oxygen filters spread across their bodies (manifesting as red patches) that assist in breathing underwater. They are entirely capable of living on dry land, though require a constant supply of water. All Kexs have a set of quills on the back of their heads that grow into place with age (similar to human hair). If they feel threatened or otherwise nervous, their quills will naturally rise. Quills will outright stop growing after about twenty years of age, and no natural process will cause them to start growing again. A common form of humiliation known as "De-crowning" involves cutting the quills off. Kexs eyes are built for precision, and their sense of sight is virtually unrivaled. For reference, what an average human can see at 20 feet, an average Kexs can see at 45 feet. Besides this, their eyes also naturally contrast their vision (bright areas appear even brighter, and dark areas appear even darker). Sense of Touch In addition to their head quills, smaller set of quills also sprout from their palms and the soles of their feet. The primary function of these is to increase their sense of touch drastically. With training, a Kexs can detect something as faint as the formation of goosebumps on the skin (and even pin-point the location of each individual bump). This particular trait makes them naturally adept physicians. A Kexs doctor can diagnose illnesses and diseases with surprising accuracy just by brushing their hands across afflicted areas. As a secondary function, the quills can also assist in movement (if only marginally). Relations with other races Omorrians As with most other races, the Kexs are fairly unremarkable to the Omorra. Nevertheless, their is still a mutual respect between the two, likely due to the fact that the Kexs managed to push back the Taik during their war with them. Taik The Kexs are well known for the deep, personal hatred towards the Taik. During their war, the Kexs managed to push the invaders back, though this was at the cost of most of their homeworld's natural resources. As a result, most civilians were forced to abandon their planet and live on-board drifts. In addition to this, much of their culture was crippled during and after the war. Humans One of the Kexs' most recognizable traits is arguably their strong relations with humans. As far as the social ladder is concerned, they are roughly on the same level as humans. Physically and mentally, the two are also very similar, and some of their earliest interactions were assisting each other with life on-board drifts. Kexs and human DNA is remarkably similar, to the point where the two species can cross-breed (although offspring will always be sterile). While such relations are generally frowned upon by other races, they have solidified human-kexs alliances. Society In their community, there are two roles. Either become a hunter to defend their villages and bring back supplies, or become a witch doctor to heal the wounded and sick and teach the younger generation. Each of these role have their individual rituals and are not biased on genders. Becoming a hunter requires training in combat, making posions, and blending into their surroundings. Hunters tend to have longer quills around their body, used to look more intimadating, to provide to a slightly armoured back, and to blend in the many grass areas on their planet. Before a Kexs becomes a full fledged hunter, a Kexs must track down and capture a Copakodama, arguably the most elusive creature on their planet, and bring it back to the tribe. Becoming a witch doctor requires education in Kexs culture, anatomy, medicine, and general knowlede passed down through the ages. The quills on their arms and backs are generally shorter for more dexterity, and for medical procedures and the quills on their hands allow them to feel internal damage without cutting open the skin. Before a Kexs becomes a full fledged witch doctor they must give up their eyesight completely, in order to heighten their other senses, including the sensory quills on their hands and feet.